


Cherry Sweet

by astraldefender



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and weird stalkers to avoid, so kinda fake boyfriend???, there are more drinks to be had after the GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: “Why not just tell him you already have a boyfriend?”There’s a wild spark in Phichit’s eye that Christophe regrets almost instantly.





	Cherry Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I end up doing a lot of fic prompts on tumblr, so I'll be posting a few of them here!

“Christophe, thank _god_. Please, you’ve got to help me.”

Christophe looks over the rim of his cocktail at the flustered Thai skater, using maybe a bit too much tongue to pull an olive off of the cellophane wrapped toothpick.

“Don’t tell me, the bar has run out of shirley temples and you’re just _devastated_.”

Christophe stifles a laugh at the way Phichit pouts.

“I just like the cherries ok! But seriously, _please_. This guy, I’m just trying to be nice, you know? I’m always nice, I like talking to people, free drinks are _great_. But then he starts getting all weird, ok? Turns out this guy follows my Instagram, Chris. _Follows me_ , which means he literally followed me to this bar. I only posted that photo with Yuuri half an hour ago!”

“ _Mon chou_ , that’s what you get for tagging your locations. So tell me, how exactly am I supposed to help?”

“I don’t know, create a diversion? How do you call a hit?” Phichit’s fingers tap restlessly on the bar as he looks over his shoulder. “ _Oh my god_ , he’s coming over here. Just kill me, please.”

“Why not just tell him you already have a boyfriend?”

There’s a wild spark in Phichit’s eye that Christophe regrets almost instantly.

“You’re a genius, Chris. Kiss me, quick!”

Phichit moves on his own volition, hooking a finger under the chain Christophe likes too much to let break and pulls him down for a kiss. The thing with kissing Christophe though, is that really Phichit should have known better, he’s just glad he wasn’t holding a drink when Christophe’s hands burn hot on his waist and pull their chests flush together. He should have expected Christophe Giacometti would go for nothing less than borderline public indecency when Phichit feels a hand slip into the back pocket of his skin tight jeans and grasp tightly, or that he would pull Phichit’s bottom lip between his teeth when he gasps in surprise. He should have anticipated the way Christophe’s mouth would taste like olives and salt and how it would bite through the sweetness left in his own mouth.

“Your stalker is gone now.” Christophe reaches back for his drink like nothing while Phichit struggles to slow his breathing. “That was because I wanted to help a friend, but I do like dinner.”

And Phichit, despite being the social butterfly he is, is absolutely positive his brain short circuits when Christophe turns away with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
